


Drawings

by Nyodrite



Category: Naruto, Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (pokefamiliar?), Gen, Rin's familiar, basically I just drew something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I try to draw</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s1160.photobucket.com/user/aryandirsbane21488/media/Capture_zpsj1xkitbo.png.html)


	2. Aruku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's pokéfamiliar.

This;

[ ](http://s1160.photobucket.com/user/aryandirsbane21488/media/16%20-%201_zpsncniycjo.jpg.html)

is _Aruku_. He is a level 27 male Audino. He is also Nohara Rin's familiar/daemon in the Rokuté 'verse. He, like all ninja pokémon, wears a headband- he wears his headband around his neck, like a scarf.

~~(Aruku may also have some Yandere tendencies)~~

**Author's Note:**

> I think it went well- you can tell it's supposed to be a Riolu right?


End file.
